


Chocolate

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Meeting only twice a month to be with you lover is hard work, especially when you need to sneak into the castle from the barracks. But don't worry, your efforts will be rewarded.





	Chocolate

She slipped into the shadows in the hallways of the castle, hiding from the higher ups that frequently patrolled the hallways before eleven at night. Her breathing was quiet, she was terrified of the idea of being caught. Not only would it put her in trouble, but it would also put him in trouble.

One pair of soldiers walked through the hallway, their boots clicking on the ground as they walked through, eventually passing her, but she knew she could not leave her hiding place. There was always four pairs of soldiers that patrolled the castle hallways at night, knowing how popular Levi and Erwin were. The second pair of soldiers would round that corner in less than five minutes, not enough time for (f/n) to hurry down the hallway and around the corner heading towards the direction of oncoming guards. The third pair would pass ten minutes after, but one had very keen sense of hearing and would pick up on her movements instantly, no matter how quiet they were. The last pair seemed to lag in compare to the first three pairs. They would walk through this hallway exactly twenty-five minutes after the third pair, giving (f/n) ample time to make it to the next floor and down the hall to the room where the other person was awaiting her arrival.

She ducked closer to the floor, trying to hide any sign that she wasn’t just the empty space under one of the corridors. Pair two had just passed by. As she huddled down closer to the ground, she caught a whiff of herself and instantly scowled. One of the girls from the female barracks must have been in her closet when Sasha invited people over to their room. (f/n) reeked of cheap perfume, and quite honestly, she knew he would ask about that scent.

Another pair of boots clattered on the ground, this time taking their pace slow, slow enough to make (f/n) worry. They stopped briefly by the corridor, making jokes about some of the new Survey Corps members. (f/n) almost gagged when she heard them mention her name and all the things they would do to her if they could only capture her attention. Bunch of creeps…

Soon, they passed and (f/n) took off down the hallway and up the stairs to the elite’s rooms. She passed Hanji’s room, no problem. But getting past this room had more than enough difficulty. She crept slowly, not wanting to wake up the owner of room number two. Finally, she made it past and did two quick, yet timid knocks on the metal of the doorknob. He was waiting on the other side and would clearly hear it while the other two on the same floor wouldn’t hear her timid knocking on metal. Somehow, science actually worked at this one certain situation, but not with the titans.

The door opened and (f/n) was immediately pulled into the room, strong arms wrapping around her waist and the scent of rich amber assaulted her nostrils.

“I’ve been waiting for you, (f/n),” The voice said as he ran a hand through her now, down hair.

“I’m sorry I took so long, Erwin.”

She stepped back slightly and looked up at the tall blonde. He must have been fresh out of the shower, seeing the way his hair was now in his face and his shirt was completely opened. This man was her commander, her friend, and her lover.

“You’re here now and that’s all that matters.” The tall blonde leaned down and captured her lips in a delicate kiss, something that was not unusual.

“So, did you get me anything, Erwin?” the (h/c) haired girl teased as she ran her hands up and down his sculptured chest. He smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

“It’s on the desk.”

The girl moved around him and towards the desk, eyes locked on the small bag on the desk. She opened it quickly and jumped for joy when she saw what was in the bag.

Chocolate.

“Oh, my… Erwin! You’re the best!” the girl yelled as she wrapped her arms around her tall lover.

“I do the best. I’m sorry it’s not the large box though.” (f/n) shook her head as she hugged the male tighter.

“It’s perfect!” She popped open the box and placed one tempting chocolate in her mouth, moaning at how great it tasted.

Erwin chuckled as he watched her indulge in the chocolates, before one was popped into his mouth.

“Those are really good. Looks like you might have me hooked, (f/n).”

The girl put down the box of chocolates and walked over to her lover, pushing him into one of the leather seats used for guests when they came into his office before placing herself in his lap. Erwin smiled up at the girl as he placed his hands on her hips. She had long ago changed out of her uniform and into her regular clothes consisting of figure fitting pants and a nice off the shoulder white shirt. Her long (h/c) hair flowed to her waist, different from her usual military bun that always managed to stay in place no matter how hard she fought.

“I’ve missed you, Erwin. I know I see you in formation, but we only meet like this once every two weeks.”

Erwin placed his head on her shoulder as his hands ran up and down her sides. This is how he usually comforted her, knowing that the twice a month thing, wasn’t her cup of tea.

“How about you move in with me, (f/n)? We can get a house together and you can see me every day. Besides, how can you say no to more of these cuddling sessions?”

(f/n) pulled away from the blonde and looked over his face.

“Fine, fine. If you can make it happen, then I’ll comply.”

Erwin stood with the girl in his arms and walked into his room, sitting down with the girl on his lap. His calloused hands slipped under the cloth of her shirt and touched her delicate skin. His rough hands felt good against her soft skin, adding a friction that she craved for daily. Erwin breathed in wanting to memorize the scent of her once again, but this time he pulled back with a frown on his face.

“Did Sasha have some other girls over?” Erwin asked.

“Yeah. Sorry I smell like cheap perfume. They get on my nerves.”

Erwin shook his head and began pulling up her shirt, wanting to discard the cloth as soon as possible. Their lips locked again as her shirt went flying out of reach, most likely into the office. Small and delicate hands pushed away the opened shirt of Erwin’s before running through his messy and slightly damp hair. It was at this time that Erwin had also coaxed the girl out of her pants. The temperature was rising between the two, and neither of them cared that there was a possibility of someone knocking on the door of the office.

“You taste like chocolate,” Erwin somehow growled out as (f/n) undid the belt on his pants slower than he had liked.

“I can thank you for that, can’t I?” (f/n) teased as she slowly removed his pants, reveling in how much restraint he had. He was a gentleman through and through.

However, Erwin’s erection was growing painfully tight in his boxers, so tight that he just couldn’t take the teasing anymore. He gently kicked the girl back and stripped himself from his pants and boxers, a sigh of relief leaving his lips as his rather large and proud member stood tall. (f/n)’s (e/c) eyes widened as she caught sight of it. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen or felt it before, but each and every time it never failed to amaze her. Just how the heck had her body accommodated him so much?

She moved back over to Erwin, letting his hands push down the straps of her bra before eventually undoing the latch, ever skilled with his right hand. (f/n)’s breath hitched as she wrapped her fingers around his base, feeling Erwin’s pulse beneath her fingers. The next thing either person knew, (f/n)  had her lips wrapped around his hard erection.

Fingers flew into her hair as Erwin’s head flew back, eyes tightly shut and lips parted. It took what was left of Erwin’s self-control to not buck into her mouth. (f/n) wasted no time in engulfing him completely, gagging slightly when she felt him twitch in her throat. Her head moved up and down, sometimes varying in speed as she opened her eyes to look at Erwin, earning a loud groan when he saw her take him fully with no hesitation.

“(f/n), oh, (f/n)… Baby girl…” Erwin cooed as his grip in her hair relaxed and tensed with each stroke she gave him. He could feel himself reaching his peak and easily picked up the girl and threw her on the bed, but not before hearing the pop of her mouth leaving his member.

He looked down at the (h/c) haired girl. Her lips were parted and slightly blue from the terrific job she had just done. Her chest heaved as she awaited his touch, never knowing what would come next. Simply put, Erwin was a hell of a great lover.

His fingers slipped underneath the elastic of her panties and easily slid them down her bare legs, making sure to note the thin string that attached to her panties from her core. The panties were discarded somewhere between the two rooms and Erwin turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. He leaned over the girl and captured her lips with his before moving to her neck. He left small bite marks on her neck and chest before dragging his tongue over her perky nubs. A breathless moan left her lips as he continued his assault on her breasts. A shaky hand made it to his shoulder, signaling that (f/n) wanted Erwin’s attention.

“Erwin… please…”

Erwin smiled and slid down her body, stopping to press his tongue against her clit. (f/n)’s hips jumped off the bed, only to be held down by Erwin’s strong hands. Erwin took his time delving into her core over and over again, watching as shivers ran through her body. Her hands slipped into his messy hair again as Erwin plunged his tongue into her yet again, holding him there as her orgasm ripped through her body. When her body relaxed, Erwin pulled away with a smirk on those sexy lips, licking away the results of her orgasm.

“Are you ready, (f/n)?”

“Yes…”

Erwin lined himself up with her core and slipped in, his muscles tensing at the feeling of her wrapped around him. (f/n)’s breathing was struggled, her body desperately trying to accommodate Erwin. Erwin leaned his body against hers, hands rubbing her sides as he whispered comforting words into her ear. Her body gradually relaxed and Erwin’s hips immediately jolted, the feeling was just too good. His hands gripped her hips firmly as he started a steady, yet brutal, pace.

Hips met hips as the sounds increased and the smell of sex was hanging heavy in the air. (f/n)’s nails dug into the muscular back of Erwin, leaving trails of red marks down his back, but never drawing blood. Her back arched deliciously off the bed as Erwin hit her special spot, earning a loud moan. Every sound that left her lips urged Erwin on, pushing the pair closer and closer to the edge. With three more sharp thrusts of his hips, Erwin and (f/n) were thrown over the edge and into the oblivion.

Soon, there was nothing but heavy breathing in the silent room, save for the shifting of the sheets as Erwin rolled off of (f/n). He caressed her skin with such tenderness, such love, and placed a kiss to her temple. This woman was his lover and, oh, how he wished for her to be so much more. It would take time, but Erwin would surely pass his last name to her and eventually to their children.

A deep laugh left (f/n)’s lips, catching Erwin’s attention.

“What is it, babe?”

“The room smells of chocolate,” (f/n) said as her eyes wandered over to the box of chocolates that were located in the hot bedroom. Apparently, the chocolates had melted.

“I’ll get you more later on,” Erwin mumbled as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, pulling her body closer to his. He never wanted to let her go, especially not now because of those melted chocolates. The store would be open tomorrow.


End file.
